


甲板上的月光

by canlloveyou



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed III, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canlloveyou/pseuds/canlloveyou
Summary: 天鹰号的旅途过于无聊了，海尔森又受到了失眠症的困扰。某天晚上他决定去船长室和康纳聊聊，却发现了儿子的秘密……警告：双性康纳





	甲板上的月光

一开始只是个意外。大概是意外。  
在追杀丘奇的过程中，天鹰号乘风破浪，稳定地在康纳手下扬着帆穿越一个个狭窄的海峡。水手的歌声始终飘扬在海面上，悠扬而又愉快。  
出于某种礼貌，康纳（极端不情愿地）邀请父亲和他一起住在船长室，但是海尔森·肯威并不是什么轻易领情的人。说实在的，比起与亲生儿子抵足而眠，圣殿骑士团大团长更乐意远离一个可能会刺杀自己的刺客，去住个条件不错的船舱。他的不领情看来也让康纳松了口气，大概对康纳来说，一天到晚和父亲在一起，接受尖酸刻薄的嘲讽洗礼，也不是那么轻松。  
至少康纳用心关照了船舱，海尔森心想。他躺在柔软的床铺上，打量着船舱里的摆设。康纳日常对他自己敷衍的很，有时蹲在树上都能睡一觉，对海尔森倒是很用心，被褥明显都是专门买了新的。  
海尔森很明白康纳。这个孩子沉默寡言，但又能轻易被人看透。康纳对“父亲”这个词有太多的憧憬，对海尔森充满了疑惑与好奇，这不会是阿基里斯喜闻乐见的，甚至海尔森对此也心情复杂。面对自己的亲生儿子，他也表现出过多的感性，以至于会在刑场不知所谓地救下康纳。他们之间似乎有个磁场，也许是血缘，也许是其他的什么，让他们既不会靠的太近，又舍不得离的太远，就这么若即若离，面面相觑，互相试探着想要了解对方，又不肯表现的太明显。  
康纳诚然是他的儿子，他们很多地方过于相像，康纳很多地方都带着他的痕迹。但他们又如此的不一样，来自不同的世界，不同的种族，不同的阵营，彼此又熟悉又生疏。有时打量着康纳，海尔森几乎能理解为何血缘能维系人类的社会与家庭——康纳与他一样又不一样，似是而非。相同点让他们互相认同，不同点让他们互相好奇，不需要在一起生活过，血缘足以让他们对视时，感受到彼此的羁绊。  
他们总是话不投机，聊到刺客与圣殿的事情未免过于致命。后来他俩学聪明了，宁愿扯些闲事也不再过多的讨论他们的分歧。康纳总是好奇于海尔森的身世，背景与经历。他不断的打听海尔森的故事，不管海尔森愿不愿意讲，都会追着问个不停。海尔森觉得自己对康纳来说确实来自另外一个世界。每当看见康纳听着伦敦或者巴黎这些大城市的光景露出些惊讶或向往的神色时，这种感觉都更加强烈。而康纳也讲了很多很多，关于开拓地的景色，原住民的生活，这些都是海尔森作为父亲错过了的康纳的人生，现在康纳那些简洁的不加以修饰的语言正在一一为海尔森补齐。  
所以——他们也不是总话不投机——大概吧。  
康纳似乎从不觉得自己的父亲是圣殿骑士有什么问题，无论遇见谁，他总是坦然地说：这是我父亲，海尔森·肯威，是的，他是圣殿骑士团的那个肯威。而海尔森惊讶地发现自己在这个事情上也意外的不在乎。他也会向别人承认：这是我儿子，不，他不是婚生子，他的母亲是莫霍克人。这可能是他们最有默契的事：虽然不一定要为对方感到骄傲，但至少不必羞耻。这让他们相处的更和平。  
这种微妙的情况终究还是打破了，以某种谁都没能想到的方式。  
在他们的旅程开始两周左右后，某天晚上海尔森开始失眠。失眠的问题已经困扰他两三年了，没有安眠药入睡还是有点困难的。但是他找不到他的安眠药了，那只是个药瓶，现在却消失的无影无踪好像插了翅膀飞走了似的。  
找了一圈后他失望地躺回床上，怨念地盯着黑暗看了一会儿，终于爬起来穿衣服决定去甲板上散散步。希望温柔的海风和月光能让他感觉好一点。  
远处深沉的海面像是兑了墨水一样，暗影般包围着天鹰号，夜空阴沉沉地覆盖着大海，没有月光，没有星光，世界仿佛只剩这艘船，随波逐流，孤寂地行驶在海面上。海尔森深吸了口气，胸口还是压抑的像是压了块石头，难受的很。  
甲板上只有他一个人，天阴沉的又像是要下雨。他不想就这么回船舱，留在这里似乎也确实无事可做。回过头去看了一眼船长室，他心中一动——门上的窄窗透出了昏黄的灯光，康纳也没有睡，还点着灯不知道在做什么。  
也许他可以打扰一下康纳船长。说不定他们能聊聊天。  
这么想着海尔森走到船长室门下，敲了敲门。然而一开始并没有回应，他疑惑地敲了又敲，门里才有些动静，下一秒门迟疑地打开了，刺客裸着上身出现在眼前。康纳没穿上衣，只穿了裤子，脸色可疑的微红，眼睛里水润润的。海尔森漫不经心地看着他。  
“你怎么了，”海尔森抱着肩，“脸这么红，病了吗。”  
“没，没有，”康纳的眼神躲躲闪闪，声音有些干涩，“父亲，你有事吗？”  
“没什么，”海尔森挑起眉，“睡不着，看你还点着灯，想着能不能和你聊聊天。”  
“哦，”康纳有些迟钝，“睡不着啊……那，那进来吧，甲板上冷……”  
“我想也许今晚要下雨，”海尔森慢吞吞地踱进船长室，“天阴沉的很。”  
康纳的船长室很有他自己的风格，墙上的莫霍克族饰品，桌上有天鹰号的船模，书摆的整整齐齐，航海图有些凌乱的散在桌上，椅子不在桌前偏要在床边，失踪的上衣就搭在椅背上，一边的衣架看起来除了挂箭袋枪带也没什么用。床上凌乱的可以，被子扭曲的躺在床上，床单也皱巴巴的。康纳把上衣挂在衣架上，把椅子扯过来想让海尔森坐下，结果海尔森动作太快先他一步坐在了床边，他脸又红了红，只好自己坐在椅子上。海尔森抽了抽鼻子，觉得屋里气息有些微妙的复杂，而且康纳也奇奇怪怪的，居然规规矩矩坐在椅子上，没有像以前一样反着坐。意识到海尔森怀疑的目光后，他更是不安的挪了挪屁股。可疑，太可疑了。  
“你在做什么？”  
“没什么，”康纳在假装无所谓海尔森的目光，“只是在想事情。你怎么睡不着了？”  
“我把安眠药弄丢了，”海尔森苦恼地说，“我猜……你也不会有……”  
“没有，”康纳回答，“但是明天我们能到最近的一个小岛上进行补给，我想我们可以找个医生给你再开点药。你总是这样失眠吗？”  
“有一阵子了，”海尔森说，“没办法，我不年轻了，康纳。”  
“阿基里斯也有失眠症，”康纳低头摆弄着手指，海尔森的眼睛无法在他的胸口离开，“有时他吃药都睡不着，夜里我就听着他拄着拐杖，楼上楼下来回走。”  
“哦，”第一次海尔森对达文波特有点怜悯之心，“可怜的人，睡前喝点牛奶也许会好些。”  
真该死。海尔森暗自心想。为什么康纳连衣服都不穿，裸着上身就放他进来呢？昏暗的灯光下，那巧克力色的皮肤闪着诱人的光，隆起的胸肌上，大概是因为寒冷而起立的乳尖居然泛着水光，那孩子的脸看起来俊朗又天真，纯情的叫人蠢蠢欲动。这是他亲生儿子，但是海尔森却对着亲生儿子在想入非非。  
“是啊，我每晚都给他热点牛奶，但他脾气一上来就不肯喝。”康纳漫不经心道。海尔森努力地收回心神，却又注意到康纳的裤腰带系的很松，裤子堪堪挂在胯骨上。真该死！  
“真是个倔老头，”海尔森茫然地喃喃道，他的手不知怎么的在床上摸到一个硬物，“还是那么招人讨厌。”  
“在这方面我看你更擅长，”康纳无不讽刺地说，“现在你想睡觉了吗？”  
“看来你是想送客啊，”海尔森伸了个懒腰，终于感觉到一点睡意，“那我不打扰你了。”  
“那么，晚安，父亲。”  
“晚安……等下，这是什么？”  
海尔森的手终于捏住了那个硬物，他拿起来借着灯光一看，是只丢了笔尖的羽毛笔，不知道为何，笔杆上沾了黏腻的水，他刚想嘲笑康纳乱放东西，却被康纳劈手夺过。  
“这是我的，”康纳结结巴巴地说，脸上又染了  
红晕，“你，你去睡吧。”  
海尔森怀疑地看着他。一支笔有什么关系呢？难道是笔杆里有什么东西。  
他站起来就去抢，康纳吓得后退几步，把笔藏在身后。海尔森二话没说，抓住他的肩膀往床上一掼，扑上去去拽康纳的手。康纳抬腿要把他踹开——这场景实在眼熟——海尔森一把抓住他的脚踝，然后猛地一拉——  
哦。  
“对，对不起，”海尔森慢慢松了手，“你……”  
康纳愣住了，连把裤子提起来都没想起来。他茫然无措地慢慢收回腿，海尔森的目光根本没办法在他腿间移开。于是海尔森干脆再次抓住康纳的脚踝，强行往上掰。  
“喂！”这次康纳一脚踹在他胸口差点把他踹吐血，“你有什么毛病？”  
海尔森尴尬地后退了几步。就算光线不好，但以他的视力，也足以看清到底怎么回事了。看在上帝的份上啊，康纳他……他……他那里多了点什么……  
海尔森突然明白为什么康纳不让他碰那支笔了。哦，还有笔杆上的黏腻，开门时康纳没穿上衣，腰带松垮，还有脸上的微红，躲闪的眼神……天知道海尔森在那支笔上摸到了什么。  
现在康纳慌乱又羞耻地试图穿上裤子，但是越忙越乱，他的脚缠在裤腿里一时间提不上去。于是海尔森毫不绅士地打量起他腿间的阴茎，当康纳意识到时他愤愤不平地转过身去阻挡海尔森的视线，不过这下他又把结实的臀部暴露给海尔森了。海尔森感到自己的阴茎在蠢蠢欲动，那对可恶的，结实的，形状完美，性感非常的屁股，手感一定相当不错，而屁股的主人却对自己的魅力不自知，以至于敢这样给人看。海尔森觉得自己现在是个垂涎亲生儿子的老变态，但是他没觉得多羞耻。他真的真的越来越硬，连康纳提起裤子后，看着康纳的腰窝和背肌都能让他情欲旺盛。就算康纳转回身来看他了，他也没法阻止自己色眯眯地盯着眼前的年轻人看。  
“别说出去，”康纳有些羞耻地说，“父亲，拜托？”  
拜托？这句拜托说的也太软了吧？  
海尔森开始靠近他。康纳已经意识到父亲的裤裆被撑起的事实。这孩子脸色通红，不知所措，被海尔森扣住腰也不知道反抗。  
“乖孩子，”海尔森诱哄着他，“我不会告诉别人的，可你得再给我看一眼。”  
“这……”  
“这没什么，我只是看看。我是你父亲，不是吗？我想我可以了解我儿子的身体状况。”  
康纳死盯着他，看起来想要发脾气却又找不到理由，最终他不情愿地说：“给你看一眼你就会走吗？”  
“哦，当然，”海尔森温柔地说，“我只是看看。我保证。”  
康纳犹豫着坐在床上，把手里的羽毛笔放在一边。在海尔森来之前，他就是用这个青涩地玩弄自己多出来的那个肉穴的。想到这里海尔森兴奋地差点射在裤子里。海尔森的儿子是个性感又纯情的魔鬼，而且腿间还有女人的阴道，现在还答应再给海尔森“看一看”，如果这样海尔森还能把持住，那他一定是在某方面有什么问题。  
“一定要看吗……？”康纳的脸羞的通红，头都抬不起来。海尔森态度很坚定，康纳大概也觉得不满足一下海尔森，今晚谁都别想睡觉。于是他慢慢褪下裤子，任由裤子堆在脚下，然后抬起一条腿。  
在年轻人双球下面，就是那个诱人犯罪的肉穴。阴唇充血肿胀，阴蒂也直愣愣地翘着。一时间看不见那罪恶的洞，被肉唇挡住了。康纳羞愧地浑身发抖，扭过头去不敢看他，殊不知，海尔森已经凑近了蹲下来仔细地观察起他的私处。  
年轻人的肉唇分外稚嫩，看起来湿漉漉的，因为刚被一支笔杆插过，隐约可见一个细小的肉洞藏在其中。海尔森索性伸手扒开肉唇，去看那饥渴难耐的雌穴。康纳惊喘一声，却还是没回头阻止海尔森，只是任由父亲折腾。  
海尔森得了默许，更加放肆，专心观察着那个翕动着的小洞，没一会儿竟眼看着流出水来。海尔森暗自赞叹，手指按在阴蒂上揉了揉，康纳呻吟一声，推开了他的手。  
“别……”康纳恼怒地看着他，眼睛里水汪汪的，“你说了只是看看。”  
“你要是不想让我碰，会让我看吗？”海尔森得意地把手放了回去，“告诉我，有人碰过你这里吗？”  
康纳强忍着羞耻摇了摇头。  
“那你还是个处？刚才你是在用那支笔玩弄自己吗？”  
“关你什么事！”  
“那支笔能满足你吗？你有试过别的东西吗，孩子？”  
“但是……”康纳嗫嚅着，“太多的话会疼……”  
“你只是不习惯，或者不够湿，”海尔森熟稔地揉着他的阴蒂，惹得他连声呻吟，“没关系，我会帮你的。”  
“你要做什么？”  
“你知道我想做什么，”海尔森凑过去舔他耳垂，“你也想让我做点什么。可怜的小处男，欲求不满，自己又不能满足自己。你又想要，又好奇，所以你不会拒绝我的，对不对？”  
“……”康纳一时间没有回答，大概已经浸泡在羞愧里了。  
“你有很棒的阴道，”他的父亲塞进去一个指节，“又湿又软，真不敢想象你是第一次。会让你舒服的，好孩子，躺在床上会感觉好点。”  
于是康纳听话的躺下来，支起腿方便父亲玩弄。他们对视了一眼，都感到格外性奋与刺激。海尔森脱了披风与外衣，露出红色马甲与衬衫，脱去靴子挪到康纳双腿之间，开始尽心服侍自己的儿子。他一手揉弄肿胀的阴蒂，一手玩弄着柔软的穴口，把中指慢慢塞进去，一直塞到指根。康纳连声哀叫，海尔森揉的太快了，叫他舒服的有些经受不住，小腹又热又疼。然而身体的反应到底是诚实的，淫水已经顺着手指流到了海尔森的手心，积成一个小水潭。  
“父亲，”康纳在他尝试塞入第二根手指紧张起来，“不要……”  
“你没试过两根手指吗？”海尔森硬的快要爆炸，但是他不能不对一个处男耐心一点，“别怕，不会疼的，你已经够软够湿了。”  
海尔森没有骗他。尽管有点不适应，但肉穴还是吃下了两根手指，海尔森放在阴蒂上的手指也揉的时缓时急，那是最敏感的地方，自然要重点对待。等到第三根手指塞进去的时候，康纳流的水已经打湿了床单。他的阴茎直挺挺地翘着搭在小腹上，但他看起来注意力全在私处，这样硬着并没有困扰到他，反倒是海尔森在裤子里硬着不舒服极了，恨不能马上塞进眼前流水的小穴爽个够。  
“父亲，父亲，”康纳挣扎着喘息，“我，我快要……啊！啊！”他猛地弓起腰，“来了，要来了！啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
一时间他腿间雌穴喷出水来，居然都喷到海尔森手腕上了，简直如失禁一般淅淅沥沥落在床单上。海尔森目瞪口呆。他没想到儿子的雌穴竟是如此神器，潮吹夸张到这种地步。康纳浑身滚烫，透着绯红，大滴大滴渗出汗珠，眼神失了焦距，嘴唇艳红，微微张开，下身湿的不成样子，现在进去一定又软又滑，爽不胜收。  
海尔森当即慌乱地去解裤腰带，康纳还没回过神来，真是没有比这更好的时机了。趁着康纳双目无神地盯着上方看的时候，海尔森已经把自己从衣服里解救出来，小心翼翼地把硬了许久的阴茎抵在那尚在高潮余韵里抽搐的穴口。  
“什么……”康纳渐渐醒过神来，“你……”  
机不可失时不再来，海尔森按住儿子的腰，直接把饱满的顶端戳进湿漉漉的穴口，毫不迟疑地往里行军。康纳惊叫一声，用手臂抵在他胸口要推开他，却又迟迟不发力，眼珠微微抖动着沁了水光，害怕又期待地看着父亲。  
“别怕，”父亲的吻落在他的额头上，“有我在。”  
得了康纳的允许，海尔森变得更加放肆。阴茎不客气地操进湿软的阴道，挤出一波滑腻的淫水，他也没放过近在眼前的那对胸脯，用手捏了又捏，啃咬着楚楚可怜的乳尖，康纳低声叹息，在酥麻感里颤抖。下面更是被塞的满满，初经人事的肉穴适应力惊人，二话不说就把男人的阴茎往里吞，吸的海尔森险些把持不住。海尔森太大了，康纳只觉得里面一阵鼓胀，撑的他不得不把腿分的开开的，迎接父亲更大的动作。  
“还好吗？”海尔森抚弄着他的头发问。今晚的父亲前所未有的温柔，康纳的眼睛亮晶晶地看向他。  
“继续……”  
海尔森终于动作起来，阴茎像是在泥潭里跋涉一般抽插起来。康纳敞着腿，被干的忍不住啜泣起来。自从他十几岁，那个发育完全的地方就开始陷入时不时的饥渴中，催着他把任何能塞的东西塞进去。他哪里有那么大胆子，一开始只是夜里悄悄揉弄，后来斗起胆子往里塞个指节，再后来就开始用羽毛笔笔杆。他对自己的身体向来浑不在意，偏偏有那么个穴在那里，跟个拦路虎似的，逼着他夜里偷偷自慰。  
也不是没有幻想过被人进入，但没想到……最终是被亲生父亲夺了处子之身。  
父亲的阴茎在里面横冲猛撞，操出羞耻的水声。康纳觉得快感顺着脊椎爬向四肢百骸，身体深处似乎有什么在蠕动着渴求。他忍不住抱住父亲，手指拂过父亲的胸膛和背肌，比起情欲更多的是好奇。他摸到滚烫的皮肤，颇叫他倾慕的肌肉线条，手指挪下去又在小腹处摸到结实的腹肌和一道疤痕。最后他的手落在父亲的大腿上，开始无意识地来回抚摸。他只是好奇，对海尔森来说却撩人的不行，歇了口气，折起他的腿按住又是一阵狠操猛干。康纳尖叫出声，爽快中隐隐带了尿意，叫他不知所措。偏偏海尔森的手指又放在他阴蒂上，上面的薄茧磨蹭着娇嫩的花蕊，放肆地狠揉一气，康纳刚开了荤，哪儿受得了这个，哭的枕头都湿了，下身也湿的不成样子，整个人像是泡在水里一样，口中喃喃自语恳求父亲轻点慢点。海尔森才懒得理他，只顾自己享受肉穴紧致舒适的服侍，手上摸到哪里便玩弄哪里，把儿子的胸口捏的全是红印，阴蒂揉的都肿起来了，嘴唇也咬的出血。刺客从来没这么可怜兮兮过，整个人被父亲捏在手里揉搓把玩，以这种背德又惨烈的方式献上了初夜。  
他搭在小腹上的阴茎始终没射，只是往外滴水，也没人管它。海尔森操得爽了，还会没根而入再使劲往里顶顶，也不知道是顶到了哪里，总能刺激的康纳惨叫出声，挣扎着要父亲退开些。  
“父亲！”康纳眼睛都睁不开，挣扎起来身上滑的海尔森按不住，“我快要……啊……”  
“来吧！”海尔森在他耳边低吼，“高潮吧！这是我给你的！”  
他的儿子凄楚地哭喊起来，潮吹的淫水喷到海尔森的小腹上，阴道痉挛着收缩，缠紧了体内的阴茎。他自己的阴茎在高潮渐缓后被海尔森一捏，居然紧跟着射了出来，又是一波不同的快乐，惹得他尖声求饶。海尔森舒爽极了，使劲往里一顶——  
“父亲，你是不是……”  
“接好了。”海尔森咬上他的嘴唇，腰都僵直了，一股股往儿子体内射精，射的康纳直蹬腿，眼泪顺着脸颊淌下。  
终于一切归于平静，屋内只有两个人急促的喘息声。海尔森慢慢把阴茎从恋恋不舍的肉穴里拔出来，过了好一会儿，穴口才涌出一波复杂的液体，可见海尔森射的到底有多深。穴口一时间合不上，张着嘴变成一个小小的黑洞，阴户湿漉漉的乱七八糟。康纳浑身是汗，身上满是手印吻痕，半睁着眼睛瘫软着，双腿一时间竟不能合拢。海尔森也累的浑身发软，小心地躺在他身边，爱怜地把儿子搂进怀里。  
“父亲……”康纳把脸贴在他胸口，“我好渴。”  
海尔森亲亲他的脸，体贴地给他倒了水，扶他起来一口口喝了。康纳喝干了杯子，叹了口气靠在父亲身上，昏昏沉沉地几近睡着。  
海尔森的手指摸了摸被操过的雌穴，顺着往下摸到后穴，那里已经被顺流下去的淫水浸湿，却并没有觉醒过。海尔森心里微微一动，终究还是没做什么。  
算了，康纳今天接受的事情已经够多了。海尔森拉过被子把两个人裹住，搂着儿子哄他入睡。康纳抱着他的腰蹭了蹭，嘴唇无意识地吸住他胸前的乳头，吓得海尔森悄悄挪动他的头，免得自己一时兴起又把阴茎塞进那刚被破处的雌穴。  
所以，他们的确是这么做了。海尔森盯着康纳看了一会儿。这孩子已经睡的不能更熟，眼珠都不带动一下的。有那么一会儿海尔森被罪恶感淹没了，他诱奸了自己的亲生儿子，就算康纳没有在他身边长大，而且是个刺客，也不能改变这个事实。但在他回忆起康纳沉迷于快乐的脸，看见康纳现在这样依恋地睡在他怀抱里，罪恶感又烟消云散了。  
也许明天康纳就会醒悟，会愤怒，会后悔，会与他划清界限。也许明天他自己也会感到悔恨，主动疏远康纳。但是至少今晚，他可以这样抱着他的亲生儿子，他刚刚操弄过的小妖精，舒舒服服地睡一觉。  
迟到的雨声终于在船长室外响起。天鹰号在风浪里微微颠簸，靠着船锚才能稳定住自己。两人相拥在凌乱温暖的床铺上，像是两只鸟在风雨中的鸟巢里互相取暖。  
海尔森不知道的是，在他睡熟后，怀里的年轻人却睁开了眼睛，幽深的瞳孔静静地看着父亲的英俊的面孔，一直看到灯火熄灭，才闭了眼缩在父亲怀里。  
无论如何。  
至少今晚他们可以相拥。

第二天海尔森醒来的时候，康纳已经不见了，他的衣服放在椅子上。他爬起来一看，衣服顺着接缝线叠的整整齐齐，没有一点卷边，可见叠衣服的人有多上心。  
天鹰号已经在海面上行驶了。海尔森穿好衣服，在脸盆那里洗漱了一番，推开船长室的门，险些被阳光照瞎了眼。雨夜过后是个大晴天，而且看太阳的高度，他恐怕是这艘船上最后一个起床的人。  
“早上好，肯威先生，”福克纳大副热情地跟他打招呼，“你和康纳船长聊天聊的太晚啦，睡到这个时候。”  
“哦……”海尔森抬起头，看见康纳身穿船长服，背对着阳光，低头看了他一眼。光线让海尔森看不清他的表情。  
“早安，父亲，”康纳说，声音有些沙哑，“今天我们会停靠一下，你可以去找医生开药，顺便买点别的东西。”  
“好的。”海尔森回答。他走到甲板上，看着蔚蓝的大海和远处的天际线。一切如常，今天也是旅程中无聊的一天。  
在他背后，船长帽下的嘴角微微勾起，是一个难得一见的微笑。

尾声  
海尔森如愿拿到了安眠药，然而晚上在船舱里盯着药瓶看，迟迟不想吃下去。这时船舱的门板被敲响了。  
“肯威先生？”  
“怎么了？”  
“船长请您过去，有重要的事情要说。”  
“现在吗……？”  
“对啊。”  
海尔森稀里糊涂地站起来，走上了甲板。今天确实是个好天气，月光清亮地洒在他身上，指引着他走向船长室。窄窗里的灯光一如昨夜。  
他甚至没有敲门，便伸手推开。灯光下康纳浑身赤裸半躺在床上，深色的肌肤，宽阔的胸膛，诱人的窄腰。听见推门的声音他抬头一笑，慢慢分开了腿。  
“晚上好，父亲，”他的脸染上了羞涩的绯红，昨晚的青涩却一扫而空，取而代之的是某种胜券在握的性感，“你又失眠了吗？”  
操。

尾声的尾声  
“你会怀孕吗？”两个人汗津津的搂抱在一起时海尔森问。  
康纳分开腿，让精液顺着淌出去：“如果是这个问题的话，你不用担心。”  
“哦……”  
“因为我也不知道。”  
“什么？！”


End file.
